1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved tape applicator for applying a length of tape transversely to the direction of movement of a web with lengths of tape disposed in parallel relationship at spaced positions along the length of the web. In one aspect, this invention relates to an apparatus for cutting and applying long lengths of tape to a continuously moving web transverse to the direction of movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sections of tape have been applied to moving webs in the past, and the applicators for applying sections of tape are illustrated in patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,557, issued June 15, 1976, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,072, issued Jan. 4, 1977. In each of these patented devices a length of tape has been applied to a continuously moving web at spaced intervals along the length of the web. In each instance however the transverse dimension of the tape with respect to the direction of movement of the web has not exceeded the width of the tape supplied from the supply to the applicator.
There have been other instances where it is desirable that a length of tape exceeding the width of the tape in the supply roll should be applied to the web. This however has not been accomplished mechanically where the web is continuously moving and the length of tape is applied without changing the processing speed of the web to other stations or areas of web treatment or processing.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide means for applying a length of tape transversely of a continuously moving web where the "length of tape" means that the dimension of the tape in a direction transverse to the direction of movement of the web exceeds the width of the tape as provided in a supply roll of tape.